Holidays
by breezered
Summary: A big fireplace with a roaring fire, a plush red love seat in front of it. A thick carpet and beautiful paintings of winter scenes, a pile of pillows and blankets in one corner. Happy Holidays, Jily.


"Prongs! Did you steal my socks?"

"Wormtail that's MY shirt!"

"Damnit, Sirius, you've been in the bathroom for an hour!"

This was the ruckus that shook the 7th year Gryffindor boys dormitory on the first morning of the Christmas holidays. James Potter was frantically pulling on a warm black jumper and a pair of muggle denims that Lily had gotten him as an early Christmas present.

"These are my socks, Wormy," James retorted, "You bought them for me last year for my birthday, remember?"

Peter studied the socks as Remus banged on the door of the bathroom, yelling obscenities at Sirius.

"You're right," Peter consented, "These are yours."

Sirius flew out of the bathroom, barrelling into Remus and knocking him aside. "I'm out, I'm ready!" He impatiently flipped his hair and looked at Remus scornfully. "Moony, why are you still in your pyjamas?"

Remus yelled frustratedly. "Because you were in the bathroom for an hour! Which meant some of us didn't have the chance to get ready!" He stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"So touchy," Sirius said, shaking his head.

James rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, quickly looking in the mirror. "Well, I'm off to see Lily, and I'll catch up with you chaps later." He strolled away, whistling, "Let it Snow", merrily.

He jogged down the steps and into the common room. On the couch, he saw Lily trying to throw bits of chocolate into Marlene Mckinnon's mouth.

"Good morning, ladies," He said, walking over to them. Lily looked up and smiled widely.

"Good morning," She answered, "Care for a chocolate?" She offered one to him, which he took and popped in his mouth.

"Thanks, love," He said, "Now, let's go!" James grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch. "Oh, bye Marlene!"

"You crazy kids have fun!" Marlene called after them as they rushed out the portrait hole, hand in hand.

They hurried quickly down a seventh floor corridor and stopped before a wall. James paced back and forth a few times, and a door appeared. They slipped inside and marvelled at what they found inside.

A big fireplace with a roaring fire, a plush red love seat in front of it. A thick carpet and beautiful paintings of winter scenes, a pile of pillows and blankets in one corner.

"It's perfect," Lily breathed. James grinned at her, and swooped her up into his arms. "Honestly, James, I can walk!" She laughed, but wrapped her arms around his neck anyways.

"What gentleman would make his lady walk?" James teased, "Besides, I quite like having you in my arms. You're quite the snugly person, Lily, did you know?"

"I've been told," She said, "Now put me down, you great oaf!" James shrugged, and unceremoniously dropped her onto the couch. She shot him a look.

"You asked me to put you down," He said innocently, "You didn't say, 'Lay me down gently, love, I'm fragile like a flower'." he jutted out his bottom lip in a pout. "And you called me an oaf. Meanie."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Stop being a ruddy prat, and come here." James smiled and sat down by Lily, pulling her onto his lap and kissing the top of her head lovingly. She sighed and leaned her head back.

"Happy holidays," He whispered, "This I all you're getting."

"What's the point in having a rich boyfriend if he doesn't shower you in exquisite gifts?" Lily mock pouted. "And good thing you said 'happy _holidays_'."

James kissed her temple. "Fine, I'll buy you a pet tiger or something." Lily let out a cheer. "And why is that a good thing? It's the holidays. So I say 'happy holidays'." He kissed behind her ear.

"Because I'm Jewish, duh," She said. "So saying 'Happy Christmas' would be stupid, because I celebrate Hanukah. Well...and Christmas, because mum in Christian...so I guess I celebrate Chanukah."

"You confuse me, Evans." James kissed her jaw. "And I'm very happy for you and all your strange traditions, but I've got an hour tops until Sirius claims me as his own for the rest of the day, so don't mind if I just..." He lifted her chin and turned her face towards his, and pressed his lips to hers. Lily smiled and responded, twisting her body so she was fully facing him. She ran a hand through his hair, her fingernails gently trailing on his scalp, getting the reaction she wanted. James groaned and put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. Lily held back a sound, and pulled away for air.

"An hour, you said?" She breathed.

James pulled off his jumper and shirt. "If he's here in an hour, I'm kicking that bastard out." Lily grinned and put a hand on his chest.

"Happy Hols, Potter," She said.

* * *

**Just a bit of Holiday Jily fluff for you! Happy Hols to everyone, and if you want to make mine awesome, drop me a review?**

**PS I own nothing, in case it was unclear.**


End file.
